Monsters Are Us
by HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS
Summary: Orochimaru ha vuelto a la vida y ahora Konoha es amenazada por una fuerza peligrosa y sobrenatural... La única alternativa dictada por Jiraiya, anterior agente de las Fuerzas Militares de Konohagakure, es algo que podría ser aun mas peligroso. Un proyecto al que él peculiarmente había llamado "Equipo 7".
1. Entre las Sombras de Konoha

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ESTA AUTORA ESCRIBE SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS**

* * *

**MONSTERS ARE US**

**Prologo**

Para Konoha, la guerra no era ninguna desconocida. A lo largo de los prolongados y sanguinarios siglos, la capital del País del Fuego había sido escenario de batalla y objeto de conquista para una serie de invasores _–_Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Amegakure_-_- antes de reclamar por fin su independencia en la última década del siglo XX. Pero todos estos conflictos, meramente humanos, eran pasajeros en comparación con la guerra secreta y eterna que se estaba librando en las calles y callejones iluminados por la luz de la luna de la ancestral ciudad.

Una guerra que tal vez, por fin, estuviera llegando a su conclusión.

Una fuerte lluvia azotaba los tejados mientras el viento del otoño arrastraba en su aullido un atisbo del mordisco del invierno. Había una grotesca gárgola de piedra, negra como el petróleo y empapada de lluvia, sentada sobre la ruinosa cornisa del antiguo Palacio Central, un imponente edificio de apartamentos de cinco pisos decorado elaboradamente al estilo medieval. El edificio, que contaba ya con un siglo de antigüedad y cuyo primer piso albergaba en la actualidad una galería de arte, un café y varias boutiques elegantes, dominaba la Plaza Houtaru, un bullicioso centro de tráfico rodado y pedestre cerca del corazón de Konoha. Los autobuses, coches y taxis, los pocos que se atrevían a salir bajo la torrencial tormenta, pasaban a toda velocidad por las calles pavimentadas de adoquines.

Una figura se acurrucaba contra uno de los pilares del desolado edificio, casi tan silencioso y petrificado como el marmóreo pilar: un joven, ataviado con un saco largo de cuero negro, con una cabellera castaña y piel levemente tostada. Ajeno a la tormenta y a su silenciosa posición, contemplaba la calle con aire sombrío. Mientras sus ojos castaños se clavaban en las abarrotadas calles que tenía cuesta abajo, sus sombríos pensamientos pasaban revista a los siglos de guerra sin tregua.

Su rostro, marcado por una sombra de duda, desvelo y abatimiento, era una máscara de concentración y sangre fría que no relevaba el menor rastro de las inquietudes que lo preocupaban.

_Es algo inimaginable y sin embargo..._

El enemigo llevaba perdiendo terreno casi seis siglos, desde su aplastante derrota de 1409, cuando un osado ataque había logrado penetrar en su fortaleza secreta de Otogakure. Orochimaru, el más temible y despiadado líder que jamás tuviera aquella horda de despiadados asesinos, había caído al fin y sus hombres habían sido desperdigados a los cuatro vientos en una sola noche de llama purificadora y castigo. Y sin embargo la ancestral enemistad no había seguido a Orochimaru a la tumba. Aunque el número de seguidores de su secta había ido en descenso, la guerra se había vuelto aún más peligrosa, pues la noche había dejado de contener su mano. Los miembros más antiguos y poderosos representaban una amenaza todavía mayor y durante casi seiscientos años, los Ejecutores, un pelotón de soldados de élite, habían perseguido implacablemente a los seguidores de Orochimaru supervivientes. Sus armas habían cambiado con el tiempo, pero no sus tácticas: seguir el rastro de éstos y cazarlos uno a uno. Una táctica coronada con frecuencia con el éxito.

Si lo que aseguraba la información obtenida a un alto precio por agentes infiltrados e informantes civiles era cierto, los excluidos de Otogakure estaban dispersos y desorganizados y su número era escaso e iba en descenso a cada día que pasaba. Tras incontables generaciones de combate brutal, parecía que por fin los malditos se habían convertido en una especie en peligro de extinción, un pensamiento que llenaba a Izumo Kamizuki de pensamientos profundamente contradictorios.

La gélida lluvia resbalaba por su rostro y su cara y formaba charcos sobre el vistoso atrio. El aire contaminado de la noche olía a ozono, presagio de relámpagos que se avecinaban. Izumo ignoró la fiereza del viento y la lluvia y se mantuvo inmóvil sobre la cornisa. Estaba ansioso por encontrar a su presa, por un poco de acción con la que disipar la melancolía que atormentaba sus pensamientos. Lanzó una mirada llena de impaciencia hacia el reloj de la torre del edificio que se hallaba situado al otro lado de la bulliciosa Avenida Central. Eran las nueve menos cuarto.

Las abarrotadas aceras estaban cubiertas por una manta de paraguas que le impedía ver a los peatones que desafiaban la tormenta. Sus aguzados ojos registraron las atestadas calles que discurrían frente a él. Al principio no encontraron nada sospechoso. Pero entonces...

_¡Alto! ¡Ahí! _

Entornó la mirada al avistar a dos individuos de aspecto poco recomendable que se abrían camino por una acera abarrotada. Utilizando sus paraguas, codos y miradas asesinas, los dos peatones avanzaban a codazos entre los numerosos peatones que habían decidido desafiar a la tormenta. Sendas chaquetas de cuero los protegían del viento y la lluvia.

Izumo levantó la mirada para ver si su compañero había detectado también a los dos sujetos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se encaramó a sus labios al comprobar que, en lo alto de un edificio de oficinas situado al otro lado de un callejón mugriento, Kotetsu había sacado ya su cámara digital y estaba ocupado tomando fotos de la pareja que caminaba debajo de ellos sin sospechar nada. _Ya debería saber que siempre está atento, _pensó, complacido por la rapidez y profesionalidad de éste. Completado su trabajo de reconocimiento, Kotetsu bajó la cámara, ladeó la cabeza como un pájaro y dirigió la mirada al otro lado de la solitaria calle que separaba ambos edificios.

Esperando la señal de Izumo para proceder.

El discreto comunicador que reposaba en el bolsillo de ambos agentes tintineó con un inaudible pitido, develando la ubicación del tercer elemento del equipo. Kotetsu le identificó al instante.

Y ésa era la señal.

—**0—**

—Nueve en punto…–las palabras escapaban menguadamente de entre los labios de aquel hombre, cuyo rostro permanecía cubierto por la amorfa oscuridad que resguardaba el entorno del solitario callejón.—. Bastante temprano.

Una silueta mortecina, se había adelantado levemente un par de pasos. Cortos y pesados. Aquella voz pertenecía a esa lóbrega silueta, dirigiéndose hacia un sujeto de figura aparentemente desgarbada y frágil, cuya única identidad radicaba en el apellido…

_Hayate._

Éste simplemente asintió de manera escueta, con un tenue y apenas visible movimiento de la cabeza.

—Supongo que lo trajiste ¿verdad? —inquirió el otro sujeto.

Hayate nuevamente asintió. La lluvia había cesado pero la oscuridad continuaba siendo profunda, casi ominosa. Bajo el único y alejado brillo de una farola proveniente de una de las calles aledañas, pudo verse la amarillenta textura de un raído pergamino, extraído de uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina de Hayate. Su mano denotaba un tenue temblor, al alcanzarle el objeto al reservado hombre. Éste había avanzado un paso más y esta vez el efecto aletargado de contraluz reveló por fracción de segundo unas facciones casi marfileñas, unos ojos brillantes ocultos tras unas gafas de gruesa montura. Hayate estuvo a punto de proferir algo, pero el gesto de aquella mano al arrebatarle el pergamino repentinamente irrumpió su aliento.

Sin embargo, el enigmático sujeto pareció entender el gesto silencioso y la sorpresa de Hayate inmersa en su rostro y como si hubiese sido casi una petición silenciosa de parte de éste, su otra mano, provista de lánguidos dedos pálidos, se deslizó sobre la tela de la capucha que cubría parte de la cabeza. La bajó, dejando al descubierto sus macilentas facciones. Sus orbes escrutaban a detalle el objeto. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa cancina.

—Supongo que es el último faltante, Kabuto-San —exhaló Hayate.

—Buen trabajo, Hayate —dijo en un susurro apagado. Aquel estuvo a punto de responder, deteniéndose con el aliento en seco al sentir una mano por detrás de él. La media sonrisa de Kabuto se amplió, como una mueca lacónica digna de un demonio—Ah pero supongo que esto tendrá alguna clase de precio…¿o me equivoco?

Otra mano, proveniente de la misma sombra a espaldas de Hayate le atenazó por el hombro.

—¿Pero que…?

Antes de que Hayate pudiese siquiera espetar palabra alguna, su mirada se cruzó ante las gélidas pupilas de aquella sombra que encajaba sus huesudos nudillos contra su hombro. Un rostro inmutable enmarcado en una cabellera blanco grisácea; los casi cadavéricos labios porfiaron una tenue sonrisa cuando derribó de un instantáneo empujón a Hayate.

Éste cayó de rodillas y en el brusco movimiento, el localizador fue a parar de su bolsillo al raído suelo embaldosado. A pocos centímetros de los pies de Kabuto.

—_¡Hayate! –_la voz se Izumo se oía al otro lado de la difusa línea de comunicación_—solicitamos la confirmación de tu ubicación…¡Hayate! ¿Escuch…?_

La voz se silenció abruptamente en cuanto la suela de Kabuto se impactó contra el fútil aparato. Éste bajó la mirada hacia Hayate.

—Tsk tsk…—chasqueó la lengua en un tono perentorio—Teníamos un acuerdo, Hayate-san. Y tu no lo respetaste, creo que tendremos que imponer un poco de disciplina por ello…—su mirada incipiente se dirigió al hombre a espaldas del informante—¿Tu que opinas…Kimimaro?

—Hagan lo que quieran, —exhaló Hayate—…para antes de mañana todo Konoha lo sabrá.

Kabuto avanzó un paso más hasta donde estaba él.

—Entonces démosles un pequeño adelanto. –siseó.

Antes de algún movimiento de defensa por parte del agente encubierto de Konoha, éste sólo alcanzó a sentir un nudoso puño darle de lleno contra la nuca. El aire y saliva se quedaron atascados en su garganta.

Y todo se oscureció.

—**0—**

—Tres en un mes. Y si nos ponemos a hacer un conteo, ya serían ocho elementos perdidos en un semestre y sin mencionar a los civiles involucrados. Jiraya esto ya es demasiado.

La voz de aquella mujer de rubia cabellera se tornó sombría. La relevancia de un tono severo en ella era tan inusual en ella como una lluvia torrencial en pleno desierto, pero desde hacía un tiempo –un año y fracción- empezaba a tornarse demasiado cotidiano.

Y esa cotidianidad de reprimendas era algo que a Jiraya no le gustaba en absoluto. Éste simplemente se limitó a soltar un lánguido suspiro de cansancio y soltar una tenue sonrisilla.

—Lo se…no se que salió mal. Bueno, siempre dicen que hay un cierto margen de error en esto de las misiones encubiertas. ¿Sabes? Creo que lo de los intercomunicadores fue una mala idea…

—Jiraya fuiste tú quien los sugirió –esta vez, Tsunade no escatimó en mantener un novel de voz medio. De hecho lo había elevado intencionalmente.—Los intercomunicadores, los rastreadores, todo ese caro equipo ¡y sólo para que te diviertas jugando a los espías y sin ningún resultado!...¡Y el que asesinen a elementos competentes de la agencia tampoco es bueno!

—Eh…a Hayate no lo asesinaron…o al menos no lo dejaron en claro. No encontramos ni rastro más allá del comunicador. –Jiraya alzó levemente ambas manos, imitando el gesto de un chiquillo acusado injustamente—Y en cuestión a eso de que dices que estoy jugando a los espías pues…

—Para con eso.

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Y dejar que el mundo sucumba ante una horda de caos y destrucción?! Porque si dejamos que…

—Sólo detén esto, Jiraya –esta vez las palabras eran más pausadas. Los orbes color miel de ella se entornaron hacia él, con una connotación perentoria—Suficiente es tener el peso de ocultar toda esta organización del gobierno y de los escrutadores ojos de Sarutobi-sama como para tener que seguir lidiando con toda la faramalla de tu investigación. En serio, sólo déjalo ya. Orochimaru esta muerto y el expediente quedó cerrado hace veinte años.

Un silencio abrupto de casi diez o quince segundos se aprestó entre ellos. Jiraya, aquel hombre de edad ya entrada en los cuarenta y con facciones marcadas a causa de los años y experiencias vividas, sólo aprestó a asentir con leve renuencia. No, no era la primera vez que el peso de un fracaso en misión le caía encima. No en un submundo como en el que pertenecía, donde uno debía valerse de sus propios medios al menos en aquellos asuntos que permanecían velados del pueblo y del inquisitivo gobierno. Ése era el precio al permanecer ocultos y trabajando a espaldas del Hokage y su cristalina burocracia. Ése era el precio de una organización como la suya, y esperaba que por lo menos Tsunade mostrase el mismo encono y devoción hacia ello.

Pero el tiempo y las fallas apremian. Y no podía culparla si ese fuera el caso.

—Bien, podríamos aplazar los siguientes movimientos si quieres, Tsunade. –sonrió levemente de nuevo, esta vez era una sincera mueca de confianza—Aun tengo un as bajo la manga y se que podremos usarlo cuando llegue el momento. –miró distraídamente su reloj de pulso. Se levantó y se despidió educadamente—Con permiso, aun debo ocuparme de ciertos asuntos.

Aun antes de que éste saliese por la puerta, Tsunade le detuvo.

—Eh, Jiraya –dijo sin moverse del escritorio. El aludido se giró hacia ella—cuando dije que dejásemos todo esto, también me refería a tu pasatiempo personal.

Éste pareció espetar una entrecortada risilla.

—Sólo me falta un elemento más y con eso el equipo estaría completo.

—Jiraya…

—Esto es asunto enteramente mío, prometo no llevarme a ningún novato de las fuerzas de respaldo, sólo necesitaré un pequeño escuadrón. Nada más.

Tsunade apoyó el mentón en una mano y tensó el gesto.

—¿Y ahora que? ¿Volverás a embarcarte a Yukigakure en busca del Yeti o alguna locura similar?

Pese al aire burlesco y sarcástico del comentario, el semblante de Jiraya seguía igual de confiado. Sonrió aun más.

—No pienso salir de Konoha. Lo que busco esta justo en los bosques que colindan con Iwagakure y las condiciones son óptimas. Habrá luna llena y eso es más que suficiente.—se re ajustó la corbata y el cuello del traje, presto a salir—Con permiso, debo conseguir a un equipo que pueda manejar un arnés de captura, y comprar un poco de acónito.

Salió sin decir más, dejándole con la tenue pregunta flotando en los labios.

—¿Acónito?

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

_**N/A: Y como mencionaba... éste es el fic de estreno... más bien, re-estreno, corregido y aumentado!. Ya saben, reviews, críticas, etc etc.**_


	2. En el lugar equivocado

**MONSTERS ARE US**

**Cap. 2.- En el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.**

Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka crecieron juntas en el mismo barrio, fueron juntas a la escuela primaria, secundaria y la escuela superior de Konohagakure.

Ino solía suponer que ella fue la principal razón de que a Sakura no la destrozasen allí.

Aunque la constitución menuda que había heredado de su madre perjudicaba una posible profesión como modelo, Ino hacía maravillas con respecto a su armario, a rebosar de ropa descartada; tenía los ojos azules, y su larga melena, que adoptaba por igual una textura lisa así como ondulada, tenía el color de la mantequilla derretida. Si, ella solía considerarse importante pese a las habladurías de que esa superficialidad no servía para nada a futuro, pero gracias a eso, Sakura se salvó al menos de que no la masacraran.

Y es que Sakura Haruno era una chica completamente patética.

Toda escuela superior tiene por lo menos dos, es como una ley universal. Un chico y una chica. Todo el mundo busca desahogarse. ¿Te va mal el día? ¿Has suspendido un examen importante? ¿Has tenido problemas con tus padres y te han castigado sin salir el fin de semana? No es problema. Busca a uno de esos pobres diablos que se escabullen como criminales por los pasillos antes de que suene la campana y empréndela con él. Y a veces los matan, en todos los aspectos importantes salvo el puramente físico; otras veces, encuentran algo a lo que aferrarse y sobreviven.

Hasta ese entonces, Sakura sólo tenía a Ino.

Se encontraba siempre desplazada. Se hallaba desplazada entre las chicas porque era demasiado enclenque; un metro sesenta y uno y sólo cuarenta y cinco kilos de peso flotando en el flojo uniforme estilo occidental; además de poseer un llamativo y peculiar color rosáceo de cabello; cosa que no hacía más que señalarla de entre la multitud de estudiantes.

Se encontraba desplazada entre los intelectuales de la escuela superior (grupo bastante desplazado ya en una escuela como Konoha Gakuen) porque no tenía la menor especialidad. Sakura era una chica despierta, pero su inteligencia sólo se aplicaba de forma natural a sólo pocas materias. Se encontraba desplazada entre las frívolas chicas del equipo de porristas simplemente porque encajaba tanto como una ficha de dominó en un tablero de ajedrez, y tampoco encajaba en algún equipo deportivo ya que tendía ser un tanto torpe.

Oh, sí y se encontraba fuera de lugar entre los muchachos. La sola y llana idea de haber salido con algún chico la había relegado al olvido desde el semestre anterior, cuando accidentalmente en la práctica de softball uno de sus lanzamientos fue a dar hasta la nuca de un joven que pasaba inocentemente cerca de las gradas.

Sakura era fuerte…pero torpe.

De todos modos, Ino se llevaba bien con ella, y al menos había estado allí, así fuese para copiar sus apuntes (casi siempre meticulosamente escritos) ayudarle a secarse el cabello tras una soda-proyectil cuyo único objetivo fuese su rosácea cabellera…o sacarla del casillero.

El año anterior al último curso de secundaria, Sakura consiguió trabajo de medio tiempo como asistente en _Inuzuka's Vet_, una modesta clínica veterinaria cerca de las afueras de Konoha. En si ya había sido problemático por la sola opinión de Mebuki Haruno, su madre; quien se sentía horrorizada ante la idea de que su capacitada hija anduviera manchándose las manos con animalejos sarnosos.

Sin embargo había pasado el verano sin renunciar o sin que su madre la sacase voluntariamente a la fuerza.

Tolerar la efusiva sobreprotección de su divorciada madre era más que un reto, un acto de sobrevivencia personal, casi como la rutinaria vida escolar…con todo y una cafetería a tope.

—¿Y a esto le llaman temporadas parciales? –Ino miró de reojo desde la mitad de la fila en la que despachaban las bebidas.— Si está más lleno que a inicio de semestre.

—Temporada de exámenes –musitó Sakura, detrás de dos chicos que se habían formado de improviso delante de ella mientras hacía equilibrio con la bandeja de almuerzo.—podríamos suponer que estos son los efectos del estrés –dijo mirando al derredor de la concurrida cafetería.

—¡Comedores compulsivos! –gruñó Ino. Miró por sobre su hombro, notando que hasta la más insignificante mesa estaba ocupada.—… ¡y ni piensen que voy a comer en el piso como una refugiada!

—¿Entonces?

Sin aprestar comentario alguno, los azules ojos de la chica rubia escrutaron nuevamente el entorno, casi de mesa en mesa con la escrupulosidad de un halcón en busca de su presa.

… Y la encontró.

—¡_Shikamaruuuu-chaaaaaan_! –Ino agitó un brazo en torno a una de las mesas del centro, específicamente dirigiéndose a un muchacho de cabellera castaña, atada en una desgarbada coleta alta y con una expresión indecisa entre fastidio o desenfado.

Éste pareció querer eludir el sorpresivo saludo, pero el gesto pareció más obvio de lo que debería hasta que Ino volvió a gritarle.

—Plan B –sonrió, tomando una soda del mostrador y pasando por un lado de Sakura—No te tardes, "frentuda"

—…Ok. —Sakura miró resignada hacia la multitud apostada en el mostrador de comida.

Al menos, podía adosarse a Ino quien, sentada entre Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimishi; dos compañeros del grupo a los que ocasionalmente frecuentaban.

Sakura arrastró por el carril del mostrador su bandeja de color blanco mientras clavaba la vista en la última porción de _umeboshi_. La pareja que aguardaba detrás de ella entrelazaba las manos y echaba una ojeada a las especialidades del día por encima del hombro de Sakura. Pero no parecía que los _dumplings_ o las hamburguesas de salmón les interesaban mucho. Estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre el último mensaje que él había publicado en _Twitter_. El cual, si Sakura no había escuchado mal, trataba sobre un monstruo que había sido visto en los alrededores de Konoha, casi cerca de la zona de Tama.

—¡Eh, frentuda! Si es posible para este año… —Ino gritó desde el otro lado de la cafetería.

—Ya voy –repuso Sakura, decidiéndose casi por reflejo. Tomó reluctante la bandeja y anduvo dificultosamente entre los saturados pasillos entre las mesas.

—…Cómo si fuese tan difícil atrapar a esa cosa, ¿No han reportado nada en el hospital o algo así? –La voz de Ino emergió entre los ensimismados pensamientos de Sakura.

—¿Eh?

—¡Tierra llamando a Sakura! –la chica rubia aprestó a pasar la mano delante del angulo visual de su amiga—¿no escuchaste nada, verdad?

Ésta le refutó.

—Tenía la boca llena –musitó y brevemente recordó lo que escuchó murmurar en la fila—Oí que Tenten y Lee hablaban de algo que…

—La cosa que despedazó a medio ganado en una de las granjas cerca de Tama –irrumpió Ino— Esta en todos los periódicos.

—Medio ganado y dos reses –Shikamaru habló parsimoniosamente—Dicen que tal vez sea algún perro rabioso o algo así.

Ino tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Mientras no termines mudándote –musitó con sorna. La tenue sonrisa se borró al mirar que el semblante de Shikamaru se tensó levemente.

—Sería más problemático, más aun que el reforzar el alambrado del corral.

Chouji se limitó a sorber ruidosamente el vaso jumbo de soda.

—Un perro no puede comerse a medio ganado él solo –dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca tres grasosas patatas fritas.

—No se lo comió, los despedazó –aclaró Ino, casi reprendiéndolo. Miró a su amiga—es lo que hacen los animales rabiosos, ¿no?

Sakura había asentido fugazmente, sin estar muy segura y pese a la exigua temporada que llevaba trabajando como asistente de Hana Inuzuka. El único reporte de rabia que había analizado Hana fue hacía dos meses; tratándose de un mestizo de siete años de edad; demasiado viejo como para tornarse como aquellas bestias descontroladas y sedientas de sangre que aparecían en películas o libros.

Eso hacía que un suceso como el del masacrado ganado de Tama fuese tanto sobrecogedor como ilógico. En un poblado en pleno crecimiento como Konoha, con zonas boscosas limitadas y exiguas, hacía imposible que animales salvajes migrasen, por lo que la única lógica del asunto podría reducirse a otro aislado caso de rabia… o algún tipo de desquiciado mental.

Después del almuerzo, nadie volvió a pensar en ello, ni siquiera Sakura; al menos hasta media tarde, mientras trabajaba en el despacho de Hana.

La caja se había caído de la repisa, provocando un tenue sobresalto en ella. Realmente no se había caído porque sí, más bien la había dejado caer en el momento en el que había sonado su móvil.

Sakura miró de reojo a Hana, haciéndole la seña silenciosa para tomar la llamada. Apenas activó el botón cuando escuchó a su madre.

— Tres segundos en contestar ¿estabas ocupada?

— No, mamá. Sólo acomodaba el dispensario…

— Voy a quedarme al turno nocturno –Mebuki apenas y le dejó responder, con un casi fugaz "¿qué?" –Parece que algún listillo traspapeló los horarios… —espetó un bufido—Queda arroz frito en el refrigerador, no lo calientes más de dos minutos. Llega temprano y echa el seguro a la puerta, yo traigo llave.

— No hay problema, ¿A que horas lleg…? —la pregunta quedó colgando al aire cuando Hanako colgó abruptamente. Sakura exhaló hacia la nada, echándose el móvil de nuevo al bolsillo del pantalón.—…genial –masculló sarcásticamente.

—¿Sakura, donde están las dosis de penicilina? –clamó Hana Inuzuka desde el consultorio.

—En el tercer cajón de la derecha –respondió ella sin moverse y casi por inercia. Lógico, no hacía más de una hora desde que las había vuelto a poner allí.

—¿Dónde?

Claro, que Hana fuese menos desordenada eso también implicaba en el asunto.

Sakura apenas llegó al marco de la puerta del despacho cuando Hana le pasó por un lado con tanta prisa que casi le hizo tambalearse.

— ¿La encontró? –inquirió la joven, quien se le quedó mirando mientras salía cargando en una mano el maletín y la otra rebuscaba las llaves de su camioneta en medio del torrente de cosas que se agrupaban en el interior del bolsillo de su bata.

—Tengo un par en la maleta. Nara-san llamó, parece que uno de los ciervos ha pillado alguna infección –Hana encendió la camioneta; una desvaída _Ranger_ a la que casi podría vendérsele en pedacera. El motor siseó, se apagó y volvió a sisear con el eco de un cazo oxidado—Espero no tardarme, pero por si las dudas, dejé el número del móvil en el escritorio… —nuevamente el motor se apagó, haciendo que la mujer profesara alguna que otra maldición en voz baja. Lo encendió y esta vez logró mantenerlo así—Termina de ordenar los expedientes.

Y salió, dejando una esquela de humo grisáceo y tierra. Sakura simplemente se pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca, en ademán desenfadado.

— Sólo los expedientes…—se dijo a ella misma— Bueno, será una tarde tranquila entonces.

Sin embargo, apenas dio la vuelta hacia el interior del despacho, cuando la montaña de carpetas, hojas, recetas, radiografías y recibos que se cernía sobre el escritorio hizo que la idea de "tarde tranquila" se convirtiese en una irónica alegoría.

Trabajo era trabajo.

—**0—**

La tarde se había esfumado y el cielo se había tornado de un penumbroso manto negro azulado. Una luna, blanca como una moneda de plata se asomaba entre el contorno amorfo de unas gibosas nubes.

El aire se había tornado helado. La lluvia había cesado finalmente. Ahora ante el manto lóbrego del cielo y bajo la luz de una luna amarillenta, aquel sonido volvió a escucharse.

—Camino rural ocho…je, ¿Por qué no me parece tan raro? –susurró aquel hombre de alborotada cabellera platinada, mientras contemplaba distraídamente el exterior desde el asiento del copiloto. –¿Trajiste el armamento, Ebisu?

Miró al conductor, quien emitió una seca afirmación con la cabeza. Éste al igual que él, estaba enfundado en una gabardina oscura, tan discreta como el sedan modelo '98 sobre el cual se dirigían a velocidad rápida sobre una de las desoladas carreteras, a casi siete kilómetros ya de Konoha…y de cualquier otro rastro de civilización.

—¿Tsunade-sama sabe de la misión? –Ebisu reajustó uno de los retrovisores.

Jiraya le dirigió una mirada de duda, seguida de un gesto de leve inconformidad. Sabía a que se debía el comentario y es que si uno quisiese encontrar a uno de los esbirros de mayor confianza de la anterior alcaldesa Tsunade, ése era Ebisu. Y Jiraiya sabía que no podía sacarle de su oficina con el simple pretexto de "misión improvisada" sin que Tsunade lo supiese.

Y si ella no lo supiese o autorizase –término mejor dicho- el viejo Jiraiya sabía improvisar.

—Si, sólo que ella se había quedado con la idea de que esta fuese sólo una misión de investigación.

—¿Entonces porque traer un rifle cargado con balas de plata?

Los labios del experimentado agente conocido con el apodo de "sannin" se curvearon en una sonrisa confiada y orgullosa.

—Porque esta vez no pienso regresar con las manos vacías. –dijo, alzando levemente el rostro—Además, ¿hace cuanto que no salimos de cacería, eh, Ebisu?

—Pues yo diría que casi unos diez u once meses…al menos desde que volvimos de Yukigakure sin aquella bestia, señor. Sin embargo yo hubiese considerado más viable darle el motivo completo de esta misión a Tsunade-sama.

—_Nah_…sólo me daría otro sermón acerca de que sigo perdiendo el tiempo con esto. –ahogó un bostezo—Pero en cuanto el momento lo requiera, sé que me lo agradecerá, aun si...—hizo una pausa, en cuanto los faros del sedán alumbraron algo que obviamente no era un tramo de carretera—¡Cuidado!

Ebisu pisó a fondo el freno. Debido a la intermedia velocidad, el vehículo se detuvo abruptamente, las llantas chirriaron dejando una tenue estela de hálito provocado por la fricción de estas contra el asfalto.

Ambos se quedaron silenciosamente inmóviles en sus asientos. Ebisu había dejado encendidos los faros y estos simplemente seguían iluminando fijamente aquel bulto amorfo sobre la carretera. Ebisu se quitó las gafas polarizadas, mientras emulaba algo inentendible. Jiraiya sacudió levemente la cabeza, librándose de aquel trance pero al mismo tiempo sin dejar de contemplar aquella "cosa" yaciente a pocos centímetros del auto. Abrió la guantera, sacando un revólver y guardándolo en el bolsillo de la gabardina. Con temblorosa mano tocó la manija de la puerta, presto a salir.

—Señor…no…-Ebisu sólo ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—Tengo que ver que rayos es eso.

Salió, sintiendo de lleno la brisa helada de la noche. Se quedó quieto, muy quieto mientras escrutaba desde su distancia el cuerpo amoratado e inerte que yacía delante de ellos.

Con el aliento levemente congelado y el rostro contraído en una máscara de sorpresa fortuita, Jiraiya se adelantó un par de pasos más. Y dos más, hasta estar lado a lado con aquello. El cuerpo parcialmente desmembrado de una res, le devolvía la mirada con el único ojo que quedaba en medio del mutilado cráneo.

_Garras. Y aun esta fresco._

Dio una leve golpe con el pie al costado y la pata trasera se desprendió al instante como si sólo estuviese allí sobrepuesta.

_Garras y colmillos…Estamos cerca._

—¿Señor? ¿Jiraya-sama?

Éste soltó un suspiro, asintiendo.

—Estamos _muy_ cerca –afirmó—Creo que sólo nos queda caminar hacia el bosque –señaló Jiraiya a su lado izquierdo—Bajemos las armas y caminaremos hacia allá.

Un trago amargo se formó en la garganta de Ebisu.

_Deberíamos haber pedido refuerzos._

—**0—**

Sakura no se percató de la hora hasta que sonó el teléfono móvil. Una apurada Ino habló tan fuerte desde el otro lado de la línea, que Sakura tuvo que alejarse el aparato a casi diez centímetros de la oreja.

— ¡¿Tienes el resumen de literatura?! –interrogó tan imperativamente como lo haría un detective a un sospechoso con afán de encontrar el arma homicida—Dime que si! ¡Se que ya lo terminaste!

Y Sakura –para desgracia de Ino- ya sabía hacia dónde desembocaba aquello.

— No. –dijo fingiendo total seriedad— Ni siquiera la he empezado.

Falso. Falso y más falso. Había aprovechado los últimos veinte minutos para adelantar algo. Y eso Ino lo sabía.

— Aja. –Ino chasqueó la lengua, con un tono agudo casi desesperante— "Frentuda" sólo pásame la primer página y yo saco el resto mañana…

— Si, lo terminarás en el almuerzo, como siempre.

— ¡Eh!... No soy tan predecible, ¿o si?

Por toda respuesta posible, Sakura sólo se quedó en silencio y dejó que su amiga interpretara este. Así solía ser siempre, al menos desde que se conocían. Suele ser así, uno puede conocer a cualquier persona, tal vez una en un millón o tal vez el tipo o tipa más cotidiano y llegar a tomarle costumbre.

La escuchó gimotear al otro lado de la línea. Y podría seguir así durante diez minutos.

— Pasa a mi casa, en cuanto termine y ya –Sakura miró el reloj de pared. Las ocho menos diez, probablemente Hana llegaría en cualquier momento— Mi madre se quedará al turno nocturno.

— Genial, traeré el dvd que…

— Nada de películas.

— Pero…

Y la luz se apagó por completo. Un estruendo abatió el exterior, un trueno similar al estallido de un generador en plena tormenta y tan repentino que hizo que la chica del cabello rosa soltase el teléfono al instante.

Todo el consultorio quedó a oscuras.

—¿Sakura? ¡Ehh! –espetó Ino desde el otro lado de la línea.

Con pulso inseguro a causa del sorpresivo sonido, Sakura levantó el móvil, levantándose con sigilo mientras que con la otra mano buscaba a tientas la linterna de mano en uno de los cajones.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Nos han cortado la luz. Es eso o se fundió otro fusible de nuevo –la voz de Sakura parecía un susurro distante. Había encontrado la linterna—Te marco luego.

Colgó, asomándose por la cortinilla de la ventana sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común más que la envolvente oscuridad.

Esperaba al menos escuchar algún barullo proveniente de las jaulas, pero en el apartado de la pensión sólo tenían dos gatos y un viejo sabueso. Sin embargo, los únicos ruidos que percibía eran los de sus propias pisadas sobre la aplastada grava del empedrado y un bajo zumbido apenas audible... sin formularlo de una forma consciente, su mente lo catalogó como el zumbido de un transformador eléctrico de uno de los postes de la carretera.

Llegó a la altura de la sección donde estaban las jaulas y estaba a punto de entreabrir la puerta cuando oyó un nuevo rumor.

Un bajo y espeso gruñido.

Sakura se detuvo e irguió inmediatamente la cabeza, tratando de identificar la procedencia del sonido. Por un instante no le fue posible y se aterrorizó de repente, no por el sonido en sí mismo sino por su aparente falta de procedencia. No estaba en ninguna parte. Estaba en todas partes. Y entonces una especie de radar interno —facultad de supervivencia quizás— entró en funcionamiento y ella comprendió que el gruñido procedía del interior del cobertizo.

Sakura dio un vacilante pasó atrás, con la mano derecha apoyada suavemente en el marco de la puerta, con los nervios sujetos por unos resortes tan delgados como filamentos, no dominada precisamente por el pánico, pero sí en un estado de vigilancia intensificada.

Su pie tropezó torpemente con algo. No era un charco, ni lodo, ni un cubo de basura. Ella bajó la vista, sin evitar dar un grito.

Un bulto amorfo se hallaba a pocos centímetros de los pies de Sakura. Una cosa suave, inmóvil.

_Oh… no…_

Allí, bajo la tenue luz de la luna, yacía sobre el barro el cuerpo decapitado y devorado parcialmente de lo que parecía haber sido antes el cuerpo de Hikaru, el viejo _basset hound_ de la familia Sawara. El animal estaba descuartizado casi completamente, con los ojos desorbitados fijos en el frío cielo. Enormes surcos atravesaban parte de la yugular y una de sus patas se había desprendido del cuerpo.

La brisa comenzaba a hacerse más intensa, casi respiraba. No, no era el viento, algo respiraba hondo. Jadeaba. El corazón le subió a la garganta y ella retrocedió un paso al tiempo que sus músculos se ponían en tensión como rollos de alambre.

Un rugido llenó la noche de repente, y Sakura gritó. _Ahora creía_. Sí, _ahora creía con todas sus fuerzas_, pero ya era demasiado tarde y su grito quedó ahogado entre el ronco rugido que de repente ascendió hasta convertirse en un aullido helado y aterrador. La chica volteó por sobre su hombro, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le paralizaba.

Se encontró ante el semblante de la bestia.

Un hocico contraído por un gruñido de rabia y sus ojos. Ámbar y resplandecientes

Y entonces lo vio. ¡Y maldita sea si lo vio!

Aquella cosa, de dos metros de alto mantenía la cabeza gacha. No era un humano…definitivamente no. Aquello tenía orejas largas y puntiagudas, pelo en todo el cuerpo, el cual se había abalanzado hacia ella.

Fue vagamente consciente de que el hocico del monstruo se hundía por debajo de su barbilla, fue vagamente consciente de que el extremo de su hocico estaba casi repugnantemente cálido y seco. En un intento fútil de sobrevivencia, sus manos empezaron a golpear débil e ineficazmente la parte superior del cuerpo de la bestia sin hacerle daño.

Al final, las manos se apartaron.

Un disparo más estremeció el hueco ambiente. Un segundo y un tercero, cuyo objetivo certero fue el inmenso lobo se hicieron escuchar.

Y el cuarto disparo fue el tiro de gracia.

—**0—**

—¡Me lleva el jodido diablo! –Jiraiya maldijo tan alto como pudo, y sonando estridentemente molesto pese al turbado ambiente formado por tres patrullas así como una ambulancia.—¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué parte de traerlo vivo no entendiste, Ebisu?!

Ebisu miraba hacia la escena sitiada. Le dirigió un gesto severo a su superior.

—Hubiera sido imposible traerlo vivo después de semejante carnicería, señor. Aunque le hubiésemos sedado, nos hubiera devorado en cuanto tuviese oportunidad. No era una misión para dos hombres, señor.

—Uff…ahora sólo me falta recibir el regaño monumental más largo de la historia…—Jiraiya se quejó, alzando ambos brazos hacia el cielo en ademán despectivo, y como si Kamisama quisiese mofarse aun más de su desdicha, el teléfono portátil comenzó a sonar—¡Y ahí esta! ¡Carajo!

El teniente Ebisu no dijo nada más. Se aproximó hasta una distancia prudentemente discreta, escuchando las estridentes reprimendas de uno de los sargentos de la comisaría de Konoha hacia uno de los oficiales.

Jiraiya se quejaba, gritaba y alegaba como un niño regañado contra Tsunade-sama, vía telefónica. Le vio colgar abruptamente, con una mueca de reproche en el rostro. Le hizo una seña a Ebisu para que se aproximase.

—Bien, nos vamos a casa…una vez más –suspiró agobiado y harto—¿Pudiste averiguar algo sobre la casi víctima?

—No mucho. Deberíamos dejarlo así, Jiraiya-sama.

—Ah vamos, no empieces tu también –el viejo "sanin" guardó de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, mientras caminaban en dirección a donde habían estacionado el auto—Bien, la tercera es la vencida. Deshazte del expediente anterior y abre uno nuevo ¿Cuántas semanas restan para la siguiente luna llena?

—Señor, creo que sería prudente que…

—Ebisu, esto no se va a quedar asi. ¿La chica sobrevivió, no?

—Si, pero…

—Entonces no le quitaremos el ojo de encima. Es la única ventaja de estar en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado –dijo finalmente.

Ebisu sólo rodó la mirada al cielo.

CONTINUARÁ

Siguiente Capítulo: **Expediente #003: HARUNO S.**


	3. Expediente Haruno S

**MONSTERS ARE US**

**Cap. 3 EXPEDIENTE HARUNO S.**

La cabeza le punzaba, casi como si se tratase de una migraña fusionada con una jaqueca ocasionada por algún golpe. Al menos la fiebre había bajado.

Y el hombro…

Sakura sacudió la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la almohada y se cubrió hasta el rostro con el cobertor. El teléfono timbró, pero estaba demasiado débil como para levantarse a contestar. Siquiera como para poder enfocar la vista.

Timbró dos, tres veces. Cuatro. Y finalmente enmudeció.

Si se trataba de su madre, bien podría darle la excusa de que se había ido a dormir temprano. Sin embargo, volvió a sonar y ella siguió sin moverse.

El aparato sonó dos veces esta vez, luego se silenció y la alarma pasó a ser la del móvil.

Ino. La única que tenía la costumbre de marcar al teléfono y al móvil a la vez.

Alargó una mano hacia la mesita de noche y tomó el teléfono con pesadez, como si se tratase de una piedra. Por inercia encendió el altavoz.

— ¡"Frentesota"! –el chillido estridente de la chica pareció taladrarle los oídos— ¡¿Qué rayos pasó?! ¡Te estuve marcando y no contestabas!

Sakura espetó un suspiro agotado, sin saber exactamente qué contestar.

—Sólo…

— ¿Qué? Oye ni siquiera servía la línea en la clínica. ¿No viste las noticias?

—Aparte del apagón… no…—y ése era uno de los momentos en los que agradecía que la efusividad de Ino irrumpiesen en su afán de curiosear más de lo que debería— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Una pareja de campesinos,… —el sonido intermitente de la televisión desvanecía la voz de Ino Yamanaka por intervalos—lo encontraron muerto cerca de….

La fiebre había vuelto y con ella aquel zumbido intermitente en su cabeza. La luz fluctuaba como si se tratase de faros alógenos. Sakura entrecerró los ojos y su mente embromada daba vueltas hacia el mismo asunto.

Lo de esa noche. Claro, pero… ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Los fusibles, no. No había sido sólo los fusibles, fue un apagón general; al menos era lo que Hana había dicho, cuando llegó y le encontró…

Con la bata cubierta de sangre… y esa cosa… No, no era una cosa, ella lo había visto, se había abalanzado sobre ella y…

— ¡Ehh! ¿Sigues ahí?

El calor corporal se hizo más intenso. Comenzaba a sudar.

—Sí, —Sakura echó el cobertor hacia un lado y se sentó casi por inercia— No me encuentro bien, tal vez falte mañana a la escuela.

— ¿Tu? ¿Faltar a la escuela? –Ino chasqueó la lengua— ¿Pasó algo?

—No… —ahogó un jadeo provocado por otra pulsación en la cabeza. Ahora hasta el eco de su propia voz parecía incomodarle tanto como tener una banda de rock pesado en su propia habitación—Sólo… —su mente ideó una respuesta rápida—…creo que pillaré un resfriado.

_Genial, que creativa eres, Sakura…_ se reprendió mentalmente.

—Hum… o sea que tendré que pedirle a Shikamaru el resumen de literatura… de nuevo—aquejó Ino. A lo lejos y aun por sobre el hueco sonido que provocaba el altavoz, pudo escuchar al padre de Ino— ok, cuelgo antes de que me sentencien la línea. Te marco en la mañana.

Sakura simplemente asintió con un gemido. Apagó el móvil y la lámpara.

Volvió a tumbarse boca arriba, mientras su mirada quedaba fija en el grisáceo techo. La confusa oscuridad le envolvió de nuevo y ella se sumió entre sus pliegues. El vago recuerdo le invadió:

— _¿Un qué? –Hana había álzalo levemente la voz, mientras que sus manos, cubiertas por guantes de látex, examinaban minuciosamente aquellos amorfos surcos sobre el hombro de Sakura._

_El generador externo trabajaba a marcha forzada, haciendo que la luz menguase como si se tratase de una luz de vela._

—_Un lobo –dijo a la mujer. Apretó los dientes para ahogar un gemido—…yo lo vi._

—_No hay lobos en toda la zona de Konoha… menos por lo que queda de la reserva del bosque. ¿Estás segura que no era un perro?_

_La mirada disyuntiva de la chica de cabello rosa se dirigió hacia el bulto amorfo que descansaba en la mesa de exanimación. Los restos de Hikaru estaban cubiertos por la bolsa de plástico sobre la cual Hana los colocó._

—_Eso no lo hubiera hecho un perro… no se confunde un lobo con un perro y eso hasta yo lo sé._

—_Los Nara habían reportado que un perro salvaje o un zorro merodeaba cerca de su propiedad y por lo que vi en aquella reja…_

—_No era un perro… ¡ahh!—el escozor del yodo sobre la herida abierta pareció quemarle como brasas ardientes. Hana medía el cuentagotas incrustado en la jeringa y Sakura no evitó palidecer levemente— ¿Es necesario eso…?_

—_Mejor prevenir. —respondió Hana. _

_Sakura desvió la vista de la aguja, al menos así era un poco más tolerable el sólo sentir la hipodérmica. Hana le dirigió una mirada inflexiva._

—_Tendremos problemas con los Sawara…—murmuró ladeando la cabeza hacia el cuerpo inerte en la mesa de revisión—…y con tu madre._

_Sosteniendo la gasa sobre su hombro herido, Sakura sólo negó levemente._

—_No tendría por qué enterarse._

_Hana arqueó una ceja. Un gesto perentorio, demasiado respaldado en la blusa de la joven, manchada tanto de sangre como de tierra. "No, claro… ni siquiera lo va a notar", era lo que ella hubiese querido decir._

_Pero Sakura interpretó la expresión._

—_Necesito el empleo. –dijo tratando de emular una vaga sonrisa._

_Una simple farsa, debido a que conocía perfectamente la reacción de su madre si se hubiese enterado de eso._

_**¿Y acaso pensabas decirle?... o esperarás a que se entere en cuanto te vea con el hombro destrozado por algo que supuestamente pudo haber sido un…**_

— _¡Basta! –Sakura gritó abruptamente._

Entonces despertó.

Con el semblante cubierto por una capa de sudor, las sábanas enrolladas entre sus piernas y un estertor intenso en sus pulmones.

Sin embargo había gritado… al menos tan fuerte que le pareció escuchar el eco en su habitación.

Oyó que una serie de pasos sobre el pasillo. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y aun sentía que todo el entorno, borroso y confuso, eran parte de aquella bruma semiconsciente. Inclusive le pareció ver la silueta de su madre, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Sakura?

No, no era una ilusión.

Su madre estaba allí, había entrado a la habitación y corrido un poco la cortina. ¿En qué momento se había hecho de mañana?

Sakura se irguió levemente, frotándose levemente los adormilados ojos para despejarse.

Y notó la mirada escrutadora de su madre.

—¡Kamisama…! —dijo con sobresalto—¡Mírate nada más…!

Y ella no ató los cabos…hasta que sintió aun la venda y la gasa sobre su hombro. Por inercia llevó su mano hacia el vendaje, a pensar que el gesto era completamente obvio.

— ¿Qué? –intentó preguntar a modo de distracción.

El hombro. ¡Y si su madre se enterase…!

Mebuki Haruno alargó una mano hacia la frente de su hija.

—Fiebre –su expresión se tensó— Ya me lo suponía… ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche?

—Igual que siempre, ocho y media.

Ladeó levemente la cabeza, en ademán desaprobatorio.

—Y supongo que volviste a olvidar el suéter…¡Ay, niña! —se levantó—Llamaré a la escuela y luego a Inuzuka-san, ¡Definitivamente te quedarás en casa!

—Mamá, no es para tanto, me siento bien…

Mentira. A pesar de estar aun recostada en la cama, podía sentir de nuevo ése extraño mareo, que se hizo más fuerte en el instante en que se levantó, sin evitar llevarse la mano a la cabeza.

—Si claro, ya me di cuenta.

Tomó a Sakura por ambos brazos, y la sentó de nuevo en la cama. Nuevamente sin siquiera reparar en el vendaje, oculto bajo la blusa del pijama.

—Mamá, te digo que estoy bien. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza pero no es nada grave. –Sakura protestó, pero su madre le miró con aquella aprensiva obligada, típico de ella— Está bien, me quedaré. —dijo finalmente.

Miró hacia el reloj que estaba sobre el escritorio. Eran las 7:20, bueno, ya no tenía tiempo cambiarse y desayunar para ir a la escuela, así que se resignó a la idea de pasar el día entero en casa. No le vendría mal, después de lo poco que había conseguido dormir. Extrañamente se había estado levantando, temblando y sudando, como si se despertase en medio de una agitada pesadilla.

— Bien, ¿bajarás a desayunar? —preguntó su madre, con una mano en la puerta.

—En un rato más –miró la hora en la pantalla del móvil— Sólo una hora más… —Sakura se recostó de nuevo, cubriéndose con la sábana hasta el rostro.

De nuevo aquel dolor, pero esta vez sentía que se concentraba en la nuca. Era más intenso. Cerró los ojos, tal vez si descansaba un poco se pasaría.

Lo único que pudo escuchar fue la puerta cerrarse. Ya bajaría para desayunar, si, después. Primero trataría de descansar. Sintió como el cuerpo se le acalambraba, como si le hubiesen aplicado un sedante.

Los párpados le pesaban, y finalmente se abandonó al sueño.

—**0—**

—…_Lo que parecía como una de tantas noches tranquilas de luna llena, se convirtió en una auténtica carnicería en las afueras de Konohagakure, en una de las sobrevivientes carreteras rurales que conectan con Iwagakure. Se encontraron los cuerpos mutilados de varias piezas de ganado, la mayoría perteneciente a una familia de granjeros residentes en el área. Los cuerpos de estos se encontraron con las mismas condiciones y apenas reconocibles. La zona fue acordonada tras las investigaciones pertinentes de ambos condados y los restos están en proceso de analizarse. Según las autoridades pudo deberse a una manada de perros salvajes o un coyote rabioso. EL departamento de policía de Konoha no tiene más pista que…_

—¡Me lleva! –Tsunade apagó el televisor, reprimió un gesto de cólera y apretó fuertemente el puño contra la mesa—Jiraiya es cadáver…

Shizune, su sobrina, secretaria y elemento de más confianza, sólo apremió a un gesto cauteloso mientras le dejaba el café sobre el escritorio.

—Tsunade-sama…—dijo con la voz en un susurro—…alguien le ha buscado desde la mañana. En la línea del teléfono seis…

—Hiruzen-sama –Resolló Tsunade con hastío, sin escuchar el casi inaudible aviso de Shizune—Genial. Lo último que me falta es que ahora tengamos al mismo Hokage haciendo preguntas respecto a todo esto. ¡Le dije a Jiraya que no llamase la atención! Pero no, ah no, tenía que convertir esto en una nota roja justo al inicio de los lunes

—No, Tsunade-sama, es…

—…Y ahora lo más seguro es que hasta tengamos a la prensa entera aquí.

—-Tsunade-sama…

—¡¿Que?!

La joven de cabellos negros se encogió de hombros.

—Ji…Jiraiya-sama esta aquí.

—¡Buenos días! –sin esperar aviso, Jiraiya sólo avistó a sonreír descaradamente, entrar en la oficina y sentarse en una de las sillas delante del escritorio, aun avistando a la severa expresión de la mujer rubia, quien parecía querer fulminarlo con la mirada. Cosa que prefirió eludir socarronamente—¿Llego temprano para el café?

Por cualquier respuesta, Tsunade simplemente le puso enfrente el periódico de esa misma mañana, doblado justamente en la primera plana bajo el peculiar encabezado: _**"SANGIENTA NOCHE EN LAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA"**_

—¿Con azúcar y crema? –Tsunade espetó sarcásticamente antes de alzar más la voz—¡¿Qué diablos es esto, Jiraiya?!

—Ejem…, íbamos discretamente a…

—¿A esto le llamas discreción? –Tsunade alzó el impreso, señalando uno de los extremos de la imagen, en los cuales podía el semblante de un desconcertado Ebisu, a la izquierda de Jiraiya, el cual mostraba una mirada directa hacia la cámara. Ambos estaban justamente detrás del área acordonada y a pocos metros del cadáver de algo que parecía al mismo tiempo medio humano y medio animal.

Jiraiya bajó levemente la mirada, pasándose una mano por el mentón.

—Bueno obviamente no estaba tratando de llamar la atención, pero que puedo hacer…soy fotogénico.

—La cosa esa, ¿al menos tuviste la inteligencia de recodar ficharlo para el registro? –Tsunade cortó abruptamente los comentarios de Jiraiya. La mueca desenfadada de éste se desvaneció convirtiéndose en un gesto pensativo.

—No tiene importancia, por lo que encontramos con los registros dentales y huellas digitales era un simple campesino… o al menos eso había sido antes de la infección –musitó Jiraiya, chasqueando la lengua—Era un pobre diablo sin oficio ni beneficio. Llevábamos siguiéndole casi tres meses y obviamente pensaba capturarle vivo. Dejamos escapar más tiempo del necesario y el muy bastardo casi se sale con la suya.

Tsunade contempló de reojo los bloques de documentos apilados sobre el escritorio. A pesar de que el sol otoñal iluminaba a raudales la estancia, no era un brillo cálido. Eran tan sombrío como su ánimo desde esta mañana.

—Además por el cuerpo no hubo problema –continuó diciendo Jiraiya, con un tono de voz un poco más relajado—Dos contactos en el anfiteatro se encargaron de cambiar los restos por los de un lobo ordinario, así que ante las autoridades esto no fue más que uno de tanto casos de ataques por animales. Pero el bicho original está registrado; muerto pero registrado.

—¿Hubo testigos? –Tsunade cortó abruptamente los comentarios de Jiraiya. La mueca desenfadada de éste se desvaneció.

—Ninguno, bueno sólo la chica…

—Genial, un sobreviviente. Al menos no es todo el personal de una agencia constructora como hace quince años... –la mujer dobló de nuevo el periódico y sacó una de las carpetas que estaban en el altero. Se la dejó a Jiraiya— Toma, que Genma se encargue del resto del papeleo, si la joven sobrevive, pues…

—Ya tengo todo controlado –Jiraiya le devolvió el folder, a la vez que le entregaba un par de hojas dobladas descuidadamente—Del papeleo me encargo yo, tengo algo de tiempo libre.

—¿Por qué siento que esto no me convence del todo? –suspiró ella, mientras contemplaba abatidamente el informe llenado con apuro por puño y letra de Jiraiya.

—**0—**

Dos semanas pasaron, y el incidente a las afueras de los suburbios de Konoha se tornó un episodio aislado que los medios olvidaron, quedando sólo como una nota sensacionalista en uno que otro reporte de algún diario o boletín de ufano interés y empezó a borrarse de la memoria de la gente y de la de Sakura Haruno, aunque éstas eran cosas que la propia conciencia nunca podría olvidar.

Sakura aún recordaba a aquella "cosa" que le había atacado y los sueños que acompañaron al "disimulado" accidente, pero ya era casi como si aquello le hubiera ocurrido a otra persona o fuera una secuencia de un telefilme, falsos sonidos producidos en una caja de resonancia.

Hasta ese nublado y ventosa tarde de viernes, cuando salió media hora más tarde del horario escolar, acompañando a una quejumbrosa Ino Yamanaka. Caminaban a paso calmado, con dos cajas de libros de texto cada una; el ambiente estaba tranquilo, solo unos cuantos alumnos del turno vespertino más inmersos en sus conversaciones como para notar a aquel hombre enfundado en gabardina grisácea y gafas oscuras.

—**0—**

—_Confirmado…salió del edificio hace casi quince minutos, aproximadamente –una voz perteneciente a un hombre joven, parecía renuente a desaparecer en medio de la constante interferencia._

_Hubo un chasquido, luego un siseo y finalmente alguien respondió al otro lado de la línea._

—_Perfecto, Ebisu-san. –Jiraiya emitió un inaudible quejido al forzar la voz del intercomunicador—Cercaremos el perímetro cerca de las siete._

—_¿Necesita que vaya también?_

_Se hizo una pausa y Jiraiya respondió inmediatamente._

—_Ehm…no. No creo que sea necesario, si la operación tiene algún imprevisto, Tsunade va a masacrarme. Me haré cargo, al menos si algo sale mal, sólo me gritará a mí, jejeje. _

—_Como ordene, Jiraiya-sama._

—**0—**

El sol había caído por completo y el negro azulado de lo que parecía ser una noche nublada de verano cubría el cielo en su totalidad; una luna blanca como hueso mondado estaba en medio de aquella negrura de gibosas nubes.

Unas cuantas farolas del alumbrado se encendieron sobre una de las avenidas centrales, igual que las que estaban frente a la escuela preparatoria de Konohagakure.

—Odio las horas extra. Ahora resulta que el resto del salón no piensa encargarse del aseo de cada mes como habíamos acordado… ¡Estoy segura de que la jefa de grupo me odia!.. —Ino miró a su compañera, andando a paso lento detrás de ella, con una mano aun sobre el hombro herido y un semblante pálido que no le agradó mucho—. ¿Segura que Hana está de acuerdo con que faltes hoy, Sakura?

—Si, de todas maneras no tenía nada urgente hoy.

—Ah, bien… como te decía, el estúpido de Shikamaru…

En medio de un torbellino de entrecortas y apuradas frases de ella, Sakura no pudo más que asentir, mientras que la presurosa rubia hablaba casi estridentemente.

El pulsar incesante del hombro había dejado de molestarle, hasta el momento en que se detuvieron sobre la acera, ya completamente fuera de la escuela.

Ahora todo se había mezclado en una envolvente marejada de sonidos y olores que no hicieron otra cosa que apabullar a Sakura aún más. Oyó a lo lejos a Ino preguntarle algo y ella apenas y dirigió la vista, para encontrarse con el rostro de un desconocido, el cual le había tomado forzudamente por el brazo.

—Haruno-san –resopló aquel hombre, enjuto, de unos cincuenta y pico años, con unos ojos grises dotados de gran inteligencia y una mata de pelo blanca crecida hasta los hombros, el extraño esperaba con calma frente a él, con las manos unidas a la espalda.—Debe acompañarnos.

No mostraba identificación de nada. No había insignia, no había ni siquiera un mísero gafete sobre el saco negro de aquel mustio traje que portaba.

—¿Qué? —Sakura seguía aturdida y desorientada, aun cuando una camioneta, con vidrios polarizados y también sin ningún emblema en los exteriores, aparcó a pocos metros delante de ella.

Ino se había adelantado y ella le había perdido de vista. Ahora dos sujetos más, de uniforme militar oscuro, le cerraron el paso.

—Tenemos que irnos, Haruno-san

—¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó, alarmada y confundida. Le habían tomado por ambos brazos, el agotado cuerpo no aprestó a objetar defensa alguna— ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! ¡Suéltenme!

Estaba claro que no había tiempo para explicaciones. Sin miramientos, le metieron a la fuerza en el asiento trasero del coche. En un impulso primario y lógico, Sakura trató de resistirse, pero el cuerpo no respondió.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Sakura! —Ino estaba demasiado asustada y sorprendida como para quedarse callada

Uno de los sujetos uniformados le había cerrado el paso y por más que quiso gritar hacia la joven, no obtuvo respuesta de ésta. Antes de que Sakura pudiera siquiera empezar a procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, el vehículo había arrancado.

Rumbo a quien sabe dónde.

—**0—**

Muerta para el mundo, Sakura Haruno tenía la espalda apoyada en el frío respaldo de una silla de titanio. La joven de cabello rosa despertó de repente, todavía sintiendo el mareo provocado por el sedante. Parpadeó varias veces, confusa, sin saber muy bien dónde se encontraba. Tardó varios instantes en comprender que la blancuzcas paredes de la estival calle habían desaparecido, sustituida por el entorno más mundano del piso franco de alguna cámara militar. Sin pensar, trató de frotarse los ojos con los nudillos y al hacerlo descubrió que una de sus manos estaba unida a la silla por unas esposas de metal.

_¿Qué rayos…?_

La constatación de aquel hecho provocó una respuesta iracunda. Gruñendo de esfuerzo, tiró con todas sus fuerzas de la cadena. Se debatió de un lado a otro, tratando de soltarse con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Las esposas no cedieron ni una fracción de milímetro.

—¡EHH! —gritó con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo. No sirvió de nada. La pesada silla de titanio y ella estaban unidos irrevocablemente.—¡Alguien! ¡Ayuda!

Volvió a gritar, para nuevamente ser respondida por un silencio hueco. Estaba completamente sola en medio de aquella amplia cámara de paredes blindadas y un amplio ventanal a modo de domo, dejando entrar totalmente la poca luz de un nocturno cielo estival.

La frente le ardía como si estuviera incendiada y un pálpito insoportable recorría su cuerpo entero. Una película de sudor frío le pegaba la blusa al cuerpo. Tenía la boca tan seca como el desierto de Suna.

_Kami, esto no deja de empeorar. ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?  
_

Un dolor sordo y palpitante empezó a crecer y extenderse por todos los huesos de Sakura.

—¿Aun nada? –al otro lado de la habitación, detrás de un vidrio estratégicamente camuflajeado como uno de los linóleos de las paredes, Ebisu contemplaba a la cautiva joven, acompañado de un silencioso Jiraiya.

El viejo Sannin permanecía taciturnamente expectante, hasta el comentario. Chasqueó la lengua, moviendo el asiento levemente hacia atrás.

—Cuestión de tiempo…—respondió tan bajo como un bostezo. Bajó su atención hacia uno de los cajones de la gaveta del escritorio, sacando una pequeña bolsa de papel café—Al menos puedo terminar de almorzar. ¿sabes? Hasta podría poner un poco de música, o me quedaré dormido aquí.

—No creo que sea muy apropiado…—musitó Ebisu, sin que Jiraiya le tomase importancia. Éste había sacado un radio de bolsillo y estaba más atento buscando sintonizar alguna estación, hasta que el asistente le increpó—Oh…oh.

En la penumbrosa cámara, la mirada agotada de Sakura se dirigió al cielo nocturno; de improviso, antes de que supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, la luna llena asomó la cara por detrás de un banco de furiosas nubes de tormenta.

El brillante disco blanco provocó una respuesta inmediata. Las pupilas verdosas de Sakura se dilataron. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que sus oídos estaban llenos con lo que parecía la turbulencia desatada de un huracán interminable. Sus tripas se encogieron en su interior y expelieron un gemido torturado de sus agrietados labios. El estómago le dolía como si le estuvieran dando la vuelta desde dentro. Hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo estaba convulsionándose sin control. Su visión era borrosa, el color estaba desapareciendo y el mundo estaba convirtiéndose en una sombra gris monocromática.

—¡Ahhg!...¡Dueleee! —Un violento espasmo sacudió a Sakura de la cabeza a los pies, arqueándole la espalda—¡AUXILIO!

Los tendones se retorcieron y serpentearon, haciendo que los huesos cambiaran dolorosamente de posición. Toda su estructura ósea empezó a cambiar de forma.

Las uñas de los dedos empezaron a crecer a velocidad estremecedora hasta convertirse en garras grisáceas y curvadas como garfios. Ambas manos se habían cubierto de finos pelos rosáceos, y los dedos se habían deformado en gigantescas zarpas.

La mayor parte de sus ropas se desgarraron por completo, quedando sólo el breve vestigio de su pantalón ceñido en la cintura y los despojos de su blusa, ahora sin mangas y raída en los hombros; de los cuales surgía una mata de áspero pelaje lobuno. Grueso y rosáceo. Los zapatos explotaron cuando sus pies empezaron a deformarse en una especie de garra. El pelaje se extendió desde los hombros hasta el vientre y las piernas. Las orejas se cubrieron también de pelo y comenzaron a tomar una forma triangular.

La espalda baja crujió dolorosamente mientras el vestigio de una cola lobuna brotaba de la rabadilla.

Afilados caninos e incisivos asomaban desde su boca; la quijada se había pronunciado hoscamente como el inferior de unas fauces lobunas. Jadeó con la boca abierta, mientras la dentadura se alineaba en una nueva configuración... más animal que humana.

Sakura intentó gritar, realmente quería hacerlo. Echó la cabeza atrás y todo cuanto brotó de esta, fue un estridente y reverberante aullido.

Mientas, al otro lado de la cámara, las suaves notas de aquella melodía se prestaban casi borrosas por la interferencia del radio de bolsillo de Jiraiya.

—¿Quiere que me encargue del resto, Jiraiya-san?

—No, yo quiero hacerlo –los dedos de este seguían firmes en la perilla del radio.

La señal palideció ante la estática, casi al final de la última estrofa de _**"Blue Moon"**_

El cerrojo triple de la puerta chasqueó y cedió con un eco de herrumbre, abriéndose lentamente. Ataviado con su habitual gabardina café y la seguridad de una escopeta de un solo cañón pesando sobre ambas manos, Jiraiya entró en la cámara.

Detrás de él, Ebisu se había quedado inmóvil y sin apartarse del metálico marco de la puerta de acero forjado. Silencioso y atento a cualquier movimiento de alarma entre aquella cosa de pelaje rosáceo y el sannin. Éste último dio un par de pasos cautelosos, mientras su dedo índice se aferraba al gatillo.

La bestia estaba de espaldas hacia él, y todo cuanto podía escucharse eran una serie de jadeos entrecortados. Una señal que Jiraiya internamente comparó con la calma que puede avecinar a una tormenta.

"Y un mal momento para recordar… que las hembras son más violentas. ¡Bien hecho, viejo, ahora la ironía será que te arranque el cuello apenas y te vea…!" Refulgió su mente con burla mordaz.

La otra mano se deslizó por el cargador del arma, dejando asegurado el disparo de la primer munición. El crujido de este hizo que la criatura se diese la vuelta inmediatamente.

"_No dispares hasta ver el amarillo-ámbar de los ojos_" se recordó Jiraiya al alzar el cañón de la escopeta, directo hacia la yugular.

Y se quedó allí, tieso como una estatua en el momento en que no vio el tono amarillo salvaje en los ojos de la nueva mujer-loba. En lugar de esto, el brillo verdoso de sus pupilas se había acrecentado, casi brillando.

Sakura, quien había estado levemente en cuclillas, se irguió totalmente sobre sus actuales dos metros de alto. La mirada intensa de ésta se clavó en los ojos de Jiraiya…y en la escopeta.

— ¿Qué…va a…hacer con esa… a-arma? —De entre sus hoscos colmillos asomándose entre sus labios escapó una voz profunda, como un gruñido grave…y a la vez entendible.

Jiraiya, estupefacto, había bajado la escopeta. Ladeó levemente la cabeza, hacia Ebisu. Éste dejó caer el arnés de seguridad quedándose con ambas manos sujetando la nada.

—Señor… ¿Es normal que "eso" hable? –inquirió tembloroso.

El hombre de cabellera blanca, sin despegar la vista, negó con la cabeza,

—Esto es algo que no me esperaba…

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: Otogakure...Respira**_

_**N/A: Capítulo actualizado! Bueno... ahora podriamos decir que, el equipo está completo! jejeje... ya veremos que ocurre, espero que deduzcan lo que se avecina... ya con el título del siguiente capítulo jejejeje**_

_**Ya saben duda y comentarios... al apartado de REVIEWS n.n**_


	4. Otogakure respira

**MONTERS ARE US**

**Cap. 4.- Otogakure… Respira**

_Konohagakure, 1989, una tormentosa noche de otoño._

_Minato Namikase echó un último vistazo al cielo a través del ancho y único ventanal que se hallaba en la enmohecida cámara aislada._

_La lluvia caía iracunda sobre toda la aldea. Rayos y relámpagos. Uno tras otro._

_El clima perfecto, pensaba con una tenue y casi invisible sonrisa. _

_Un relámpago resplandeció el brillo metálico de toda la indumentaria que reinaba en el área. Matraces, probetas, instrumentos quirúrgicos y un inmenso generador destellaron entre las sombras con un fulgor fantasmal. Herramientas de casi veinte años de trabajo, criticado por la Facultad de Medicina de Konohagakure, repudiado por el consejo de sinodales y condiscípulos de su misma generación... y él, aun así estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría._

"_Kushina lo habría querido así… su proyecto… NUESTRO proyecto"_

_Habían trabajado en ello, aún más que tres años. Corriendo los riesgos más inimaginables, perseguidos por aldeas y comunidades vecinas, claro, ¿no era muy común el utilizar la profanación de tumbas como parte esencial de un experimento de campo, verdad?_

_Sin embargo, lo habían conseguido._

_Vida._

_Vida creada a manos de un montón de retazos de ser humano…respaldado por un circuito complicado de mecanismos en la cabeza, corazón; donde debería estar el verdadero y una elaborada emulación sensitiva de puntos vitales. Él se había ocupado de eso, incluyendo aquel mecanismo romo y acompasado que serviría como corazón; y ella de la unión precisa de los tejidos y músculos que aun pudiesen servir._

"_La locura no es un don que se comparte en solitario", burlaba a modo mordaz uno de los cancilleres de la facultad, notando el aplomo necio de Minato hacia aquella idea que le costó el despojo de su cédula profesional; y esa odiosa frase se repetía más y más, cuando aquella mujer le siguió con fe ciega y esa determinación tan propia de ella._

…_hasta que sus caminos se separaron, aquella noche, en que encontró su cuerpo sin vida._

_Abandonar fue su primer impulso. ¿Para qué seguir? Si era mejor retractarse de los hechos y continuar su miserable y rutinaria vida. Su ahora solitaria vida. Pero no lo haría. Tantos años de esfuerzo, tanto… _

_Y ahí estaba, tumbado bajo aquella sábana._

_Y el clima era propicio. _

"_Como si Kamisama te lo ordenase", se decía en su mente. "¿Qué pensaría Kushina si abandonas? Aquel sujeto, el hombre que te había enseñado las bases de la biología asistida… Jiraiya… ¿qué pensaría ahora? ¡Quieren un avance en la ciencia, lo tendrán! ¡Lo tendrán!" _

_Y procedió, sintiendo el corazón vibrando como un tamboril enloquecido. La sala se iluminó ante el bramido furioso de la naturaleza; rayos y relámpagos compitiendo contra el condensador como una batalla entre hombre y Dios._

_Un estrépito incandescente dio de lleno contra uno de los sensores que se apostaban erguidos y altos como pararayos en la base de la cúpula. Un segundo se percibió también, Minato se cubrió los ojos ante la incandescencia del relámpago y la fuerza del rayo hizo explotar uno de los condensadores._

"_Vamos… vamos… "_

_El tercer rayo cayó y el orgulloso Minato Namikase se acercó a aquella cosa que yacía en la camilla en la que había estado trabajando desde hacía meses…_

…_y que había gritado._

_Se estremeció, igual que el bulto bajo las sábanas. Aquello había funcionado. Gritaba… se movía… aquello estaba…_

—_¡Vivo! _

_Minato contemplaba la silueta sobre el catre, sin percatarse del tumulto que se armaba a las afueras de su derruido hogar._

—_¡ESTA VIVO! ¡ESTA VIIVOO!_

_Un "muchacho". Un metro ochenta, aproximadamente. Tez de piel casi trigueña en su mayoría, rostro expresivo, cubierto de una película de lluvia húmeda, haciéndole notar más aquellas tres diminutas líneas en cada mejilla. Cabello enmarañado y alborotado, color rubio; un color elegido de antemano por el propio Minato…¡Porque quería que la "cosa" tuviese un ligero parecido con él! Ojos azules, brillantes… vivos y atentos, fijos en los suyos. _

_Parpadeó un par de veces. Como si estuviese confundido._

_Minato sonrió._

—_Puedes hablar… —espetó un bufido a modo de risa entrecortada—Pero qué digo…¡Claro que puedes hablar!_

_El "muchacho" seguía mirándole y una peculiar curva se aprestó en sus labios. Minato no le quitaba la vista, atento y expectante._

—_¡Vamos…habla! –pidió optimistamente—¡Puedes hacerlo, chico! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente ahora?_

_La "cosa" se irguió. Entornó los azules ojos, abrió la boca, con una sonrisa boba y dijo:_

—_RAAAAAMEEEEEN_

…_¿Ramen?_

_Minato casi se cae de espaldas. Tres años trabajando en crear vida inteligente, que tuviese un intelecto compuesto y determinado por lo mejor de dos cerebros (aunque tras esta última respuesta, comenzó a creer que debió elegir más cuidadosamente el producto de materia gris)…¿y ahora escuchar esto?_

—_¿Qué dijiste?_

_La misma sonrisa tonta._

—_¡RAAMEEEN!_

_Minato giró la vista, hacia la mesa de trabajo, donde había un recipiente de ramen instantáneo._

—_¿Ramen? –dijo dudoso—¿Quieres ramen?_

—_¡DAAATEEEEBAAAAYOOOOOO!_

"_Bueno…por lo menos está vivo. Ya me encargaré de pulir su vocabulario después", pensó Minato. "Tal vez un poco de…"_

_¡CRAAAASH!_

_El estrépito le sacó de cavilaciones. Antes de decir o hacer algo, una de las ventanas se rompió. El estridente eco del altavoz resonó en medio de lo que parecía ser una turba iracunda conformada por los vecinos de la localidad… o así lo creyó, hasta ver los rostros increpantes de dos decanos de la facultad de Medicina al frente de la multitud._

—_¡Namikase Minato! –clamó uno de los oficiales por el altavoz—¡Se le ha encontrado culpable por el crimen de profanación de sepulcros! ¡Salga con las manos en alto y no oponga resistencia!_

_Tres civiles se abrieron paso entre la barricada._

_Minato Namikase miraba perplejo alrededor… y entonces lo reconoció de entre la multitud. Los azules orbes del hombre estaban fijos en él._

_Una sonrisa pérfida y torcida emergía entre las marfileñas facciones de aquel rostro, casi oculto bajo una inmensa capucha._

—_Orochimaru… —siseó Minato—Tú… ¡Tú fuiste quien…!_

—_¡ALTO! –exhalo una voz de entre la multitud. —¡Deténg… —la voz se cortó en seco. El hombre, uno de los oficiales del distrito enfocó la luz de su lámpara de mano hacia aquello que estaba detrás de Minato—¡¿Qué… QUÉ RAYOS ES ESO?!_

_Minato alzó ambas manos en gesto defensivo… no hacia él, sino hacia la creatura. El muchacho… el…_

—_¡UN MONSTRUO! ¡ESO ES UN MONSTRUO!—clamó alguien. _

_Un tercero gritó algo inentendible. Tres oficiales más amartillaron sus armas y un cuarto levantó un AR 15 en cuanto la aludida "cosa", erguida en sus dos metros y medio, levantó una de sus grotescas manos hacia adelante._

—_¿Ramen?_

_Minato aprovechó el momento distractorio y echó a correr, tomando a la "cosa-come-ramen" del brazo y halándolo hacia la salida de emergencia._

_Una multitud más grande le esperaba. El suelo trastabilló y el "muchacho" cayó hacia el fondo._

_El condensador había estallado tras uno de los disparos preventivos de la policía, produciendo una llamarada intensa, incendiando todo._

_Una lluvia de disparos enmudeció el alboroto de la muchedumbre, mientras que el incendio persistía. __La ignición fue inmediata y brutal. _

_Una sombra, detrás del barullo armado, se quedó inmóvil y distante, viendo danzar las llamas anaranjadas entre las enmohecidas paredes y escuchando el rugido de las llamas._

_Y se marchó._

—**0—**

—¡Aaarghh!

El grito resonó en medio del denso vacío de un sepulcral túnel abandonado.

Gemidos y sollozos ahogados escapaban de las bocas amordazadas de los dos cautivos humanos.

Dos muchachos, cuya edad no pasaba de los veinte. Maniatados como pedazos de carne y desnudos hasta la cintura, colgaban de una barra de metal que discurría a todo lo largo del techo de la abandonada estación de metro. Les habían tapado la boca con mordazas de nylon y su carne mortal estaba llena de golpes y moratones.

Kabuto Yakushi no prestaba la menor atención a los incoherentes gemidos de los jóvenes.

Después de todo no eran más que cobayas de laboratorio. A él le interesaba la química de su sangre, no su conversación.

La derruida estación de metro había sido transformada en un improvisado laboratorio y enfermería. Había tubos de ensayo, jarras, redomas y materiales de laboratorio dispuestos en toscos bancos hechos de madera contrachapada y restos de metal reciclado.

Del techo colgaban mugrientas láminas de plástico transparente que dividían la cámara en compartimientos separados. Los improvisados fluorescentes proporcionaban la iluminación justa para que Kabuto pudiera llevar a cabo su trabajo.

El oscuro y sucio local no estaba ni mucho menos esterilizado y el científico de cabello platinado y gafas lo sabía perfectamente pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Esconderse bajo tierra tenía sus desventajas.

Fotos, mapas y notas garabateadas cubrían la práctica totalidad de las baldosas agrietadas de las paredes. Había cuadernos que incluían larguísimas listas de grupos sanguíneos meticulosamente tachados. En el centro de aquel collage de papeles había un elaborado anagrama de fórmulas químicas, ecuaciones diferenciales y complejos bioquímicos presidido por un solitario enunciado escrito en grandes letras negras:

_**DOSIS FINAL/35.0 ML/ RESULTADO DE REANIMACIÓN: NEGATIVO**_

Puede que hubiese interesado a los dos humanos maniatados el saber que sus nombres y sus rostros se encontraban entre los que podían verse en las abarrotadas paredes o puede que no. En las presentes circunstancias, Kabuto dudaba sinceramente que los desgraciados especímenes sintieran demasiado interés por los elementos más destacables de su complicada experimentación.

_Qué pena, _pensó. _Es una historia fascinante._

Sin embargo, aquello enarcaba algo más allá de los grupos sanguíneos y su reactividad… si los humanos no servían en su propósito, tenía la libertad de utilizarles como mejor le pareciera.

Tomó una aguja hipodérmica de calibre treinta y tres en una jeringuilla vacía y a continuación se aproximó al mortal al que había denominado _Sujeto B; _originalmente un muchacho de cabellos ralos y oscuros, de nombre Zaku Abumi. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de alarma al ver la enorme jeringuilla y sus apagados gritos cobraron un tono más agudo. Forcejeó en vano contra sus ataduras, incapaz de liberarse.

Kabuto se colocó detrás del aterrado espécimen y esperó en silencio a que el humano cediera en sus fútiles esfuerzos. Al cabo de unos momentos, el exhausto mortal dejó de debatirse y se dejó caer contra sus ataduras, resignado aparentemente a lo inevitable. Kabuto levantó la jeringuilla y, con total falta de entusiasmo, se la clavó al espécimen en la yugular.

Zaku, el "Sujeto B" se retorció de agonía. Un chillido apagado atravesó su mordaza y sus venas torturadas se hincharon como las ramas de una planta trepadora.

—Vamos, deja de lloriquear _-_-dijo Kabuto con impaciencia. No era famoso por su capacidad de inspirar consuelo. —. No puede ser tan malo.

Abrió el émbolo y la jeringuilla se fue llenando de oscura sangre venosa. Esperó hasta tener varios centímetros cúbicos del viscoso líquido y entonces sacó abruptamente la aguja del cuello del espécimen. Siguió saliendo sangre de la punción, así que Kabuto se apresuró a taparla con un vendaje por si acaso necesitaba mantener al espécimen con vida.

Un vendaje idéntico a éste recubría ya la garganta del otro espécimen, un muchacho envuelto casi totalmente, dejando visible una minúscula parte de su rostro. Un ojo acuoso contemplaba con estupor y miedo casi catatónico, como la mirada que tendría una res que está a punto de ser degollada. Dosu Kinuta alias "Sujeto A".

Dejando atrás al tembloroso humano, atravesó la enfermería hasta un mostrador toscamente cortado, donde había una redoma de cristal marcada con la etiqueta "B", donde vertió con frialdad y eficiencia el contenido de la jeringuilla. Sus cansados ojos examinaron la redoma, ansiosos por ver cómo reaccionaba la sangre del sujeto al catalizador.

Un cronómetro electrónico desgranó los segundos.

Es _una lástima que no pueda publicar mis descubrimientos en ninguna de las revistas médicas establecidas, _pensó. _Quien sabe, podría hasta superar a Namikase… y esa "cosa"_

Kabuto Yakushi había sido un prominente bioquímico en su Konohagakure natal antes de ser reclutado para la armada por el mismísimo Orochimaru, quien le había ofrecido al moribundo científico la inmortalidad a cambio de su lealtad y su genio.

_Pero supongo que en tiempos de guerra es necesario un cierto secreto._

Una puerta situada en la parte trasera del laboratorio se abrió de par en par y una sinuosa silueta entró, acompañado por una palpable aura de fuerza y autoridad.

Aunque de apariencia engañosamente liviana, Orochimaru se conducía con el porte y la gravedad de un líder nato. Amo incuestionable de la horda de Otogakure, poseía un aire de cultivado lustre del que carecían sus súbditos. Sus expresivos ojos ámbar, su larga cabellera negra y una expresión maliciosa que recordaba a una serpiente. No parecía tener muchos más de cuarenta años, aunque sus verdaderos orígenes se perdían en las impenetrables nieblas de la historia.

Y además estaba vivo, a pesar de su muerte supuesta, acaecida años atrás.

No perdió el tiempo con preámbulos.

—¿Algún progreso? _-_-preguntó.

Kabuto inclinó la cabeza como gesto de deferencia frente a él. Abrió la boca para contestar pero se vio interrumpido por el agudo zumbido de otro cronómetro electrónico.

_¡Ah, perfecta sincronización!, _pensó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Vamos a averiguarlo.

Volvió su mirada hacia otra redoma, ésta marcada como _"A". _Le dio una suave sacudida para asegurarse de que sus componentes se mezclaban bien y a continuación su expresión se pintó de decepción al ver que la solución carmesí se volvía completamente negra.

—Negativa _-_-anunció con tristeza. _De nuevo._

Orochimaru frunció el ceño, evidentemente contrariado por los resultados del experimento. Kabuto, sin embargo, era consciente de que la ciencia avanzaba a base de prueba y error.

_Más tarde o más temprano, tendremos que localizar al espécimen correcto. _

Pero aún no había llegado, por lo que parecía.

Una expresión filosófica se aposentó en sus rasgos mientras se acercaba a una de las voluminosas listas de nombres que llenaban las paredes. Con un suspiro de resignación, tachó el nombre del Sujeto A.

Kabuto le miró de reojo estando a punto de proferir algo, hasta que la puerta del laboratorio se abrió.

Kimimaro entró, balanceando un bulto amorfo en una mano; era el cadáver de una chica, joven igual que aquellos infelices humanos, de largo cabello negro. Depositó el cuerpo ensangrentado sobre una mesa de examen vacía y a continuación miró a Orochimaru y a Kabuto.

En su rostro podían leerse las huellas del dolor y el agotamiento pero sabía que Orochimaru querría que le diera su informe antes de pensar siquiera en descansar o recibir asistencia médica.

—Estuvo a punto de escapar. —dijo con voz tensa mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de metal. Su profunda voz resonaba como un tambor hueco—Kin Tsuchi, según el informe… así que espero no haberme equivocado.

Orochimaru recibió la noticia con una expresión severa e inescrutable.

—¿Hay pistas de la _creatura_?

Kimimaro bajó la cabeza.

—No encontré nada, Orochimaru-sama. No hay nombres ni ubicaciones en la base de datos. Parece que Minato Namikase se llevó todo eso a la tumba.

Orochimaru dejó escapar un largo suspiro de exasperación. Mientras apretaba los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo se volvió lentamente hacia la ventana manchada de grasa y dejó que su mirada se perdiera al otro lado.

— ¿Es que tengo que hacerlo yo todo personalmente? _-_-musitó entre dientes.

Kimimaro estuvo a punto de replicar algo pero en el último momento cambió de idea. _Mejor que me redima con actos, no con palabras, _decidió mientras se juraba que no permitiría fallar de nuevo.

El cuerpo que había quedado sobre la mesa de examen atrajo la atención de Kabuto.

—Mira qué estropicio—dijo mientras contemplaba con aire circunspecto los agujeros sanguinolentos del torso de la muchacha. Dirigió un gesto severo a Kimimaro— Al menos espero que sea más útil que ése oficial de Konoha… o al menos que dure más.

El científico no pareció demasiado impresionado por la violenta muerte del anterior "conejillo de indias humano"; Hayate Gekko.

Tomó una de las notas, releyendo el último apunte.

—La regeneración fue imposible con ese pobre diablo… —rememoró Kabuto, antes de dirigirse a la mesa en la que estaba el cuerpo de la chica—…tal vez si triplico la dosis… y aun puedo manipular un poco el nivel celular antes del proceso de reanimación, si es que…

—…no es un elemento natural. Lo que creó Namikase… fue activado, por _algo_ más.

A varios pasos de ellos, Orochimaru decidió al fin salir de su silencio meditabundo.

—Señor, las pocas notas con las que he trabajado… —Kabuto sintió su voz morir en un susurro ante la gélida mirada de Orochimaru.

—Es ciencia, pero… algo más tuvo que echar a andar a la _creatura_.

El gesto perentorio de éste pasó de Kabuto a Kimimaro.

—¿Nadie en Konohagakure se ha dado cuenta de que estabas registrando el antiguo laboratorio de Namikase... ¿verdad, Kimimaro?

El tono de urgencia de su voz se abrió paso a través de la incertidumbre silenciosa de Kimimaro.

—No, creo que no.

La indecisión de su voz escamó a Orochimaru. Avanzó hacia Kimimaro para extraer la información del mismo modo que Kabuto estaba extrayendo la sangre de la víctima tumbada en la mesa de examinación.

—¿No lo crees o no lo sabes?

—No estoy seguro—balbuceó.

Orochimaru dirigió a Kimimaro una mirada mordaz .

— Aun nos queda una carta por jugar… —sus ojos ambarinos y feroces se posaron levemente en los cuerpos de los tres muchachos—Kabuto, ¿Crees que estén listos para una misión suicida?

El científico se reacomodó las gafas con una mano, mientras que la otra tamborileaba los dedos sobre la tabla de anotaciones. Dedujo algo en silencio, por una fracción de segundo y enarcó el rostro pétreo hacia el amo de Otogakure.

—Con un poco de reconstrucción celular, creo que podrían ser más que simple carne de cañón, señor.

—Perfecto. Serán útiles para una incursión en el puente del País de la Ola. –espetó Orochimaru.

Kabuto enarcó una ceja levemente.

—¿Al País de la Ola? ¿Para qué?

La sonrisa de Orochimaru se amplió, como una mueca cancina y diabólica.

—Sé de alguien que podría sernos útil. Ahora que Konohagakure dejó de lado el terreno noroeste, no habrá quien nos estorbe.

—**0—**

Tras el espejo de una vista en la sala de interrogatorios había un pequeño cuarto que se usaba para que algunos observadores presenciaran un interrogatorio sin ser vistos o escuchados. En ese momento el cuarto estaba lleno de todos los agentes de aquella organización mientras veían a su jefe hacer algo que parecía por el momento una locura.

Jiraya creía haberlo visto todo. En su línea de trabajo había pocas, si no nulas, posibilidades de encontrar algo más que lo sorprendiera. Pero Sakura Haruno acababa de escribir todo un nuevo capítulo en la historia de su vida.

Era una creatura enorme, de músculos marcados sobre un pelaje rojizo pálido tirando a rosa y sin embargo claramente femeninos. Incluso aquel rostro lobezno dejaba entrever cierta delicadeza que solo una hembra podía tener.

Por su parte Sakura estaba demasiado concentrada en la taza de café que tenía enfrente, era de unicel, como cientos de tazas que había usado antes, claro antes no tenía unas enormes garras en lugar de manos. Intentó sujetarla pero virtualmente se desbarató en sus garras, retrocedió sorprendida al sentir el líquido caliente derramándose en la mesa y pudo escuchar a todos los curiosos en la sala del espejo saltar y sacar sus armas con el movimiento repentino.

Todos menos Jiraya quien solo alzó una ceja.

—Debe de ser frustrante… Digo ahora eres más fuerte que el más fuerte de mis hombres. Creo que es cuestión de acostumbrarse al nuevo equipo.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —Sakura se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba amenazante. Cerró los ojos y se concentró para tratar sonar más gentil— No…no entiendo nada.

—Te daré la versión extra corta… ehm… "niña". —Jiraya se aclaró la garganta— Te mordió un hombre lobo… Deberías de estar muerta pero no… Y si sobreviviste deberías de haberte convertido en una babeante bestia sedienta de sangre… Pero no.

—Entonces… ¿Qué me pasa?

Jiraya abrió la boca y levantó un dedo, después la cerró y se cruzó de brazos, pareció meditarlo y después simplemente se alzó de hombros.

—Honestamente niña no tengo ni la menor idea, eres un licántropo pero no enloqueciste… En cuanto al aspecto físico… pareces una mujer lobo normal.

— ¡¿Normal!? —Sakura se levantó intempestivamente, provocando que todos los observadores tras el espejo sacaran sus armas— Me voy a convertir en esto cada luna llena ¡¿y eso le parece normal?!

Hubo un silencio, Sakura vio la extraña expresión en el rostro del anciano, era como el de alguien a punto de soltar malas noticias.

—No lo vaya a decir… —Sakura no estaba segura, pero no quería oír lo que aquel hombre iba a decir.

—Olvida lo de las películas y cosas así, cuando un maldecido llega a la luna llena se queda asi… Permanentemente.

Mucha seriedad en las palabras, sin sonrisas o dudas. Sakura se miró en el espejo y sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar.

—No entiendo porque te afectó a ti de manera diferente. —El hombre finalmente se le acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de la ahora lobezna chica.

—Hay otras cosas que también debes de saber.

Sakura giró la cabeza para ver al hombre, no estaba muy segura de porqué pero decidió confiar en él.

—Que no sean más malas noticias por favor.

—Creo que esto podría alegrarte un poco. Es hora de que conozcas a los otros miembros de la familia.

Sakura lo miró desconcertada y ladeó la cabeza en una actitud totalmente canina.

—¿Familia?

Jiraiya espetó una risilla hosca.

—Digamos que así le llamo al resto del equipo.

* * *

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: EQUIPO 7**_

* * *

_**N/A: **_

_**Bueno, una semana más y una actualizacion mas... Agradecimiento especial a Kaio y sus asistencias de ayuda narrativa n.n. Bueno, este capitulo quise hacerlo un poco más profundo hacia la contraparte de esta trama... y, ejem, ya tenemos una pista mas de otro miembro más del equipo... ¿ya lo adivinan? jeje**_

_**Ya saben, comentarios al apartado de reviews n.n**_


End file.
